Home
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: Set after Child's Play. Lindsay is looking for Danny.


**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own anything. I am trying to gain, but alas that is not working.

* * *

**

Lindsay walked through that lab on a mission; to find Danny. Today had been a tough day both physically and emotionally. She had been caught in the middle of a building while it blew up, and emotionally she had heard of Ruben's death, and Danny wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't even stay in the same room she was in. It was killing her, but she knew for now he needed some space.

No lab techs would meet her eyes; they all believed she would break. She wanted to yell at them to stop, that she wasn't hurt it was Danny, but she said nothing. She was so tired of sympathetic stares, so silently she kept on searching the lab for her boyfriend.

She made her way to the morgue, afraid to find Danny with Ruben. Luckily he wasn't there, and a look from Sid told her he hadn't been there for a while. She didn't take the elevator back to the crime lab, the stairs would be quieter and she needed the time to think.

Halfway up Lindsay had had enough. She just sat down and cried. She cried for Ruben, the little boy who would never be allowed to grow up, she cried for Ricky, the mother who had lost her whole world, she cried for Danny, her boyfriend who was blaming himself for everything, and she cried for herself, the girlfriend who didn't know what to do. She had no clue on how to comfort Danny; she was always the one being comforted. She was scared that he would push her away, but she couldn't really blame him; she had done the same thing when she had to go back to Montana. Danny though knew when she needed him, and knew when to make his presence known. Lindsay was afraid that she would miss her opportunity and lose Danny forever.

She dried her tears and pushed herself up. She still needed to find Danny so that she could be there if she was needed. She walked up the stairs to the roof, making sure Danny wasn't there. He wasn't so she headed back to the lab. Danny would have to wait, she was still on the clock, and she had a case to solve. She saw Stella, and she gave her a look that said she hadn't seen Danny for awhile. She slowly put on her lab coat and began checking evidence. She glanced forward to see Mac staring at her. He gave her a look that told her to go home, go find Danny. She shot him a grateful look before locking away her evidence. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

"I should have taken him home." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Lindsay got into her car and headed towards Danny's. She didn't want to go there, but if Danny had gone home, she couldn't leave him there alone. She pulled up and put the car in park. Normally pulling up to Danny's left her with butterflies and full of excitement. Today though all she felt was uneasiness and a pit in her stomach. She opened the front door and began climbing the stairs. Arriving on Danny's floor, she almost lost her composure again. Normally you would hear cartoons, and a little boy laughing. Today you heard silence.

Walking past Ricky and Ruben's, Lindsay remembered the first time she met Ruben. She and Danny had been dating for about two months, when he brought her back to his place. They had gone to the park that afternoon, and were Danny was going to cook for her. The had just settled onto Danny's couch when someone started knocking. Danny got up and Lindsay heard muffled voices. A few seconds later Danny entered the living room, with a little boy right behind him. Danny explained that he had promised Ruben he could watch the game with him, but he had forgotten. Lindsay had told him not to worry, they all three could watch the game. During time-outs Ruben and Lindsay got to know each other, and after a while she knew why Danny liked him so much. It had turned out to be one of Lindsay's favorite dates.

Lindsay walked to Danny's door and knocked. No one answered, but she knew that would be the case. She waited for a few moments before turning back towards the stairs. On her way down Lindsay ran into Ricky. The two girls had become close over the past couple of months. Both women would watch Danny play with Ruben, both would be called so that Ruben could show them what Danny had taught him. The two women shared a hug before heading there separate ways.

Lindsay hoped that Danny was at her house, and not at Sullivan's. She didn't know if she could deal with a drunk and depressed Danny, but no matter she would try. She pulled out her cell phone; as she started the car, and hit speed dial one. She listened to it ring before Danny's voicemail picked up. That was all she had expected, but it didn't hurt to try.

Entering her own apartment building, Lindsay was filled once again with uneasiness. She knew what waited for her at her apartment; she only hoped she wasn't too late. The elevator ride seemed longer than normal. Normally she loved this time; it allowed her to collect her thoughts. But she had had enough thinking today. When the elevator doors opened, the site that greeted her broke her heart.

Danny was sitting in front of her door, his head in his hands. She started down the hallway, but Danny didn't seem to notice. She didn't open her door and ask him in, instead she sat down beside him. She was going to be there if he needed her. She sat her hand out, and a few minutes later Danny's hand found hers. They sat there hands entwined for hours, both just content on being together and crying. No words needed to be spoken. There was time for talking later.

Quietly Lindsay stood up and pulled Danny with her. Danny looked at Lindsay for the first time that day, and she saw just how truly hurt Danny was. She opened the door and pulled Danny inside.

"I should have taken him home." Danny said a single tear rolling down his cheek. Lindsay quietly shut the door behind them.

* * *

**There you are everyone my take on Danny and Lindsay after 4x11 Child's Play. I hope you all like it, it was very hard for me to write.**


End file.
